A Highschool Love Story
by InfinityAndBeyondXoXo
Summary: AU. Dom and Letty in the teenage years with lots of relations,awkward and sexual situations,friendships,love,hate, and of course all that highschool drama! Dont forget dotty.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_**A Highschool Love Story**_

**Pairings: **_**Dom&Letty [Possible Mia/Vince]**_

**Rating: **_**M (sexual situations and usage of drugs) This is reality people!**_

**Disclaimer: **_**Trust me you would know if I owned Fast and Furious!**_

**Summary: **_AU. Dom and Letty in the teenage years with lots of relations,awkward and sexual situations,friendships,love,hate, and of course all that highschool drama! Dont forget dotty. _

_This is not pre dom and letty they are already together but the drama is just beginning. Also I made Dom only two years older since it would work out better for a high school situation. And is a year behind in school. Oh Dom. _

**Ages:**

_**Dom & Vince 18 (grade 11, year behind)**_

_**Letty 16 (grade 10)**_

_**Mia 16 (grade 10)**_

_**Jesse 15 (grade 9)**_

_**Leon 17 (grade 11)**_

**I have been looking for an idea for a while and this is what I came up with, On the bright side I get new ideas everyday 'cause still being in high school you see this stuff everyday! Well most of it...**

_Doms POV_

I sighed pulling up to the hell hole they call school, I had ditched third period and decided to go for a drive and even stopped by the house to get some pot while dad was at the garage. I pulled up at ten after twelve knowing that the lunch bell had rung and the team would be at our table in the cafeteria, I put on my jacket and jogged in being greeted by a few people and even gazed at by a group of nearby girls or as Letty would call them skanks. I smiled thinking about her but groaned when I thought about how pissed she would be about me not letting her know I was ditching- actually more like not bringing her with me. But hey it was a last-minute decision when I realized I had spanish with Mrs. Garcia who _hates_ me.

When I walked in I saw Vince with a huge bag from fat burger for all of us and Leon was reaching in no doubtfully to grab his double cheese burger he always gets. Mia reached into her purse and pulled out a plastic container with some salad thing in it. I made my way over just after Jesse who was getting his burger and fries from Leon.

_End of Doms POV_

''Sup guys?'', Dom asked sitting down in his seat.

''Not much.'', Jesse shrugged taking a bite of his burger.

''Dude! You left me alone with that spanish witch!'', Vince scowled at his long time friend.

Dom grinned. ''Sorry man, didn't want to deal with her and it's not like I planned it... besides I ran out and I know you did too.'', he smirked knowing they knew what he was referring to then frowned at his sister. ''Must you wear that in the middle of school Mia?'', he growled looking at Mia's not so conservative cheerleaders uniform.

Mia rolled her eyes at her brother and looked up from her phone. ''I have practice second half.'', she snapped going back to texting whoever it was.''_Im sure you do.''_, she heard him growl more to himself. ''Wheres Letty?'', she mumbled realizing that her best friend was not there to help her with Dom's bullshit.

Dom's head snapped up and did a quick look around and noticed his girl was _still_ not here and got a bit annoyed seeing as they met here the same time everyday and he did not like her being off alone without anyone knowing, they were not in the _safest_ place in LA. Then he heard Vince chuckle. ''Shes in the office.''

Dom groaned knowing she would be pissed and probably in a good bit of trouble. ''What did she do now?''

''What didn't she! She didnt do her homework, forgot her book, mouthed off to the teacher, walked out of the room giving him the finger, and _then_ on her way to the office she got into it with some bitch who made a comment. By the time it was done they just called the principle to get her and that was the last time I saw her.

''Oh my god!'', Mia gasped.

''You didnt hear?'', he said surprised...Everyone had saw that!

''No, I was in gym.'', she said.

''Daaamn!'' Leon laughed smirking. Dom glared at him.

''It aint funny Leon, she needs to keep her ass out of trouble!'', Dom growled. He didnt need Letty getting expelled, his dad would not only kill him but he would kill himself, they all needed to do this even if they would probably end up working at the garage, no ifs ands or buts. His dad made that_ very_ clear.

''Why you so surprised? That shit happens like everyday!'', Leon said still munching on his burger.

It was true, Letty was just not made for school. She didn't like rules and she didn't follow them. She was a tough girl and she was a bad girl who just happened to be in a situation with the Torettos where she couldn't drop out even though she seriously wanted to. She didn't grow up in a safe home and was taught at a young age the only person she could count on was herself. Sucked but it was what it was.

''Leon, I know that! But she needs to stop, its one thing to ditch and give a few smart ass comments here and there but she's getting in fights and shit.'', Dom tried to explain.

''That doesnt make any sense...'',Mia mumbled

''Your no better Dom! You always get in shit!'', Vince said sticking up for Letty.

''When?'', Dom said glaring at Vince.

''Last Thursday, at Troy Abernathy for flirting with Letty after practice while she was waiting for you.''

''Thats diffrent! He's a cocky asshole and she use to see him sometimes!'', he said like it made all the sense in the world, and to him it did. Letty was his and he didn't like any guy looking at her like that or talking to her.

''Like once in the 8th grade!'', Mia said grabbing her stuff to go to practice, "see ya guys!''

''Dom stop being a drama queen and eat a damn burger!'', Vince growled. Dom rose an eyebrow and Jesse passed him his burger and fries. Moments later they saw people move out of the doorway to make a little path and Letty stepped through getting greeted by most and some asking about the fight and making small comments and some even for her number. She rolled her eyes and made her way to their table.

Before she could sit Dom stood up and grabbed the bag of food that held Lettys food and grabbed her arm hauling her back the way she came. ''What the hell Dom?'', she whined wanting to sit down already.

''Were just gonna go out to the car. We gotta talk.'', he said and she frowned but made her way to his car with him. He unlocked it and she slid in the passenger side.

''We gotta talk? You breakin' up with me?'', she teased, a little serious.

''No.'', he smiled. ''Just wanted to know what when down with you last period" he said passing her the cheese fries Vince got her.

She rolled her eyes. ''Teacher got pissed, sent me to the office. On my way I heard that bitch Tamara Simpson and her little bitch friends talking 'bout Mia so I kicked her ass.'', she said reaching into her jacket pocket for a joint and rolled down a window.

Dom sighed heavily. ''You shouldn't have done that, you're gonna get in real shit one day Letty!'', he growled.

''Calm down Dom, I can handle myself and I wasn't gonna let them talk shit bout the girl I consider my sister!", she snapped glaring when he took the joint throwing it out the window looking at her softly.

''I just want you safe Let, I would do anything for you but I don't want you in trouble for beating some bimbos ass who's not worth it.'', he said leaning towards her.

''Okay.'', she said before leaning into kiss him. They made out heavily for a few minutes before Dom suggested the skip the rest of the day and go for a drive. A few minutes into the drive Letty's hands started to wander and they found themselves over his erection under his jeans. Dom growled and tried to move her hands but she was already unzipping his fly and lowering her head.

**Just to start, just a little note I have only wrote a few 'sexual scenes' but since I find most people like them im going to do some more in this story, that is if you want! If your uncomfortable with it you may skip past or just let me know :) **

**If you would like me to continue please Review :) **

_**Peaches2421**_

_~You only live once but if you do it right once is enough~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really makes me want to write more :) Feel free to leave in the reviews or PM me anything you want to see in the next few chapters to get started :D**

_Toretto House: 3:39pm_

The team had just came in the door from school, well except Dom and Letty who had decided the last two periods were a good time to have some _alone_ time. When they entered they noticed Tony had his bags packed by the door and his keys in hand.

''Where ya' goin' dad?'', Dom asked only half interested.

''Carl invited me and the boys on a trip for the weekend.'', he answered.

''Really?'', asked Vince whose attention was now fully on the conversation.

''Don't seem so excited Vince.'', Mr. T warned. ''I am dead ass serious when I say **no** parties this weekend!''

''But Mr T!'', Letty whined from Dom's lap.

''I said _no _Letty!'', Tony said firmly.

''But its only Thursday...'', Mia pointed out.

''We want to _be_ there Friday.''

''When will you be back daddy?'', asked Mia who was going through her backpack pulling out books.

''Late Sunday night or early Monday morning.''

''When are you leaving?'', asked Leon since him and Jesse both had rooms even though they didn't technically live at the Torettos.

''Right now, but I mean it, you guys stay here this weekend!'', He said before kissing Mia on the cheek and hugging Dom and Letty then saying goodbye to the boys and dashing out the door to his car.

On the outside they had all nodded and acted as if they were going to stay in but on the inside they were all over joyed about being alone for the weekend so they could go out and throw a party.

''What do you guys want for dinner?'', inquired Mia who was now scrolling down through her phone.

''Don't matter.'', Jesse assured.

''Chinese?'', Dom asked before going back to kissing Letty's neck.

''Yeah sure.'', Vince concluded before going to grab the phone to order their usual.

''I have to go study some before we eat.'', Mia told them before running up to her room

''Me and Jess will go get the food and stop to the store to get some shit for later tonight.'', Saturday night was race night but Friday was movie night for the team, however they silently agreed to do the same tonight since none of them actually wanted to do homework or study and with that they grabbed their jackets and ran out the door jumping in Leon's skyline. Dom and Letty grinned at each other and Dom held onto her waist carrying her up the stairs, they could hear Vince groan and turn up the tv volume.

Dom slammed his door shut and gently pushed her into the nearby wall attacking her lips with his own his hands wandered over her body stopping to squeeze her ass before grabbing her legs and throwing her over his shoulder while she squealed and playfully tried to get out of his tight grip. He tossed her down onto his bed and then gently pushed her down so she was lying on her back and he knelt untying her lace up boots and going for her zipper of her jeans before she stopped him and stood on the bed while he stood from the floor and she was sill only a bit taller than him which made him smirk before she jumped at him wrapping her legs around his waist causing him to almost fall into the wall behind them.

''Damn Letty.'', He muttered before smacking her butt and walking over to the bed once again this time not giving her the option of stopping straddling her, he smirked and pulled her shirt over her head burying his face into her cleavage now only covered by her purple and black lacy bra.

She moaned quietly and moved her hands to his jeans undoing his belt and reaching in to stroke his dick, he groaned and pulled her hand out pinning her hands above her head. ''I had my turn earlier now its your turn.'', he growled sexily into her ear before going for her pants once again.

''So glad you could join us.'', Mia said sarcastically as she sat at the dining table with Leon, Jesse, and Vince with the Chinese takeout.

''Sorry, I had to help Letty with her _chemistry_.'', Dom laughed sitting down at his chair with Letty next to him.

''Yeah im sure.'', Vince said taking a bite of his shrimp.

''You say grace!'', Leon yelled pointing to Vince who sighed and reached for Mia and Leon's hands. He quickly said grace and dug into his food like the coyote that he was.

They ate in mostly silence too wrapped up in their delicious food to communicate with each other not that they really cared since they were always together. It was still light out when they finished so after cleaning up they decided to light a fire in the pit in the backyard and play I never. They didn't want to actually get _drunk_ so they all took a corona, _even Mia_, who surprised them by wanting to play and they got into the lawn chairs even though there was one less than they needed so Letty sat on Doms lap, not that he minded.

''Who wants to start?'', Vince asked grinning.

''I will, um... never have I ever gone to school high or drunk.'', He said taking a swig himself. Dom, Letty, and Jesse also did.

''Really Vince?'', asked Jesse.

''Nope I swear. Um, Never have I ever...got a blow job while driving.'' Only Dom drank and the boys laughed and slapped his back and he subtly winked at Letty.

''Lucky motherfucker Leon laughed.

Mia cleared her throat. ''Never have I ever done body shots.'', she said smirking and only Letty drank getting a slight glare from Dom and the boys even looked upset.

''What?'', she asked when she noticed the looks. ''Um...never have I ever...kissed someone of the same sex.'' they looked around awkwardly before Leon and Mia took a drink. They all stared wide-eyed.

''In my defence I was wasted and I got out of there as soon as I realized!'', Leon said his cheeks going slightly red.

''I-I wanted to try...'', Mia stuttered embarrassed. ''But it was once and I didn't like it!'', she concluded.

''Never have I ever...''

They continued the game for a while before retiring inside and turning on 'Pulp Fiction' and making popcorn and getting some candy and pop and they relaxed as a family for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so light little chapter but im gonna try to start-up some drama in either the next or the one after that! PM me ideas or write in the reviews and I will gladly take them!<strong>

**Please Review :)**

_**Peaches2421**_

_~The day I stop loving you is the day I close my eyes forever~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long.. Forgive me?**

Letty strolled down the hall at school with her friend Mercedes known as Mercy. They had met at the races and immediately hit it off! Groups of guys checked them out some even whistling as they walked past getting glares from the girls. Letty had on a white pair of shorts with a blue halter top and a black short cut leather jacket on top. Mercy had on dark skinny jeans and a purple crop top and short cut jean jacket. Her fiery temper matched her red locks and like Letty people knew not to get in her way, the two had become partners in crime and were becoming inseparable. They had been on their way to gym class when they heard a group of girls laugh snidely and throw insults at a helpless victim, the two went to investigate and found Becky Tran and her group of followers surround a young girl with long brown hair pushing her around and insulting her. Neither liked Tran and although would have kicked her ass just for being there they also didn't want to her bully anyone.

The two made their prescience known and when the group moved slightly over to see who it was they found it was in fact Mia who the group had tormented. Letty saw red when she caught a glance of Mia's teary eyes and slammed Becky into the locker by her hair and glared menacingly at her. Mercy had by then scared the rest of the group away and was making sure Mia was okay. Letty tightened her grip and Becky's face screwed up in pain. ''Don't you _ever_ touch or talk to Mia again!'', Letty growled before releasing her and Becky scampered away holding her head from the sting. Letty rushed to Mia and pulled her into a hug.

Mia wiped her eyes and picked up the books she had dropped when the group had pushed her into a wall. She got the mirror from her purse to check her makeup and after assuring the pair she was fine she hurried to the bathroom to fix her makeup. Mercy patted her on the shoulder and hauled Letty off to the gym knowing Letty was still pissed. Across the school in a bathroom Becky had taken out her cellphone and called her brother. ''But Johnny!'', she whined.

''I'm busy Becky.'', he groaned.

''But Mia Toretto was pushing me around!''

''What!?'', Johnny asked pissed.

''She pushed me and started insulting me and then her little friends Leticia and Mercedes came and hit me and my friends.'', she said lying through her teeth.

Johnny sighed stressed. ''I cant do much now but when I go to the races Friday ill have a talk with Dominic.''

''Fine!'', she snapped.

She threw her phone in her purse then looked in the mirror fixing her hair and walked out her heels clicking loudly on the tiled floor.

_Dom's POV_

I had been stuck in science class for the past half hour and I was getting impatient. There were rumors going around that Becky Tran got her ass kicked and she told her brother and he was pissed. I would have brushed it off but I knew Letty's temper and her hatred towards Becky which made me think- know that if it was true she would have been the one to do so. I looked back down at my phone again hoping she would have replied and when there wasn't any I felt myself get a little mad and I sent her another message warning her to answer me. Vince looked over at me and shook his head realizing what I was riled up about. I glared at him slightly and turned back before the teacher caught me again, I was not in the mood to have detention.

My phone vibrated and I looked down hoping it was Letty but I rolled my eyes when I saw it was Shelly from my English class who has come to some parties I typed back quickly and shoved my phone away. _Not interested Shelly, leave me alone. _Not that I was interested anyway but I was doing it for her own good, if Letty saw she was texting me she would kick her ass in a second. Like me she didn't like sharing.

_Letty's POV_

After our little encounter with Tran we had gone to gym and played some basketball. I was on the team so it was fun anyway. After that we had skipped Spanish and went out to the back of the school to have a smoke. I wasn't even in the mood to talk to Dom, I had noticed he had texted me multiple times and it seemed he was growing angrier by the text, sometimes I even laughed.

_Where are you baby?_

_Are you in class?_

_Let, answer me!_

_Letty seriously! Are you hurt?_

_Did you kick Trans ass!?_

_Leticia I swear to god if you don't answer me_

_I am getting pissed, please just answer!_

_Your going to pay for this -_-_

I smirked thinking of his _payback_ and Mercy looked at me wanting to know what was so funny and I shrugged not wanting to explain, she went back to her smoke and forgot about it. She seemed to be dabiting something in her head the way she looked around and she finally turned to me with an excited look.

''Oh my god Letty I got the best idea ever!'', she screeched

''What?''

''We should go get tattoos!''

''Are you crazy!?'', I asked even though it did sound fun, I had wanted to get a tattoo for a while now. _(End of Letty's POV)_

''C'mon girl! We got nothing better to do!'', The redhead kept on pressuring and finally Letty nodded and they ran to Letty's car and drove to the nearest tattoo shop.

Not surprisingly they didn't even ask if they were a legal age, most shops around this part of LA never wanted to get involved or cared, it was about the money for them. The tattoo artist that Mercy had was a woman in maybe her late twenties with lots of her own all over her arms and chest and she had long black hair with also several piercings. Letty's however was a guy who seemed younger so probably early twenties and only had a few on his arms. He had short brown hair and introduced himself as Ethan.

''So what do you want today? Piercing or tattoo?'', Ethan asked.

''Both actually.'', answered Letty. ''I want a belly button piercing and also a brass knuckle on my lower abdomen.''

''You sure? Its gonna' hurt'', he asked looking at her.

''Yes. I gave a high tolerance for pain.''

''Okay.''

An hour and a half later both girls walked out of the shop they had bandages over the tattoos and would be able to take them off in a few days. They were in slight pain and Letty raised her shorts a bit to hide the bandage. Mercy already had her belly button pierced and a tattoo of her grandmothers name but decided to get a dream catcher on her hip and her nose pierced. Neither of them had moved during the whole ordeal surprising both artist seeing as they were still young. Letty shook her head as she drove back to the school and Mercy went on about more tattoos she would just _love_ to have, she felt bad for her. Her dad left when she was a kid and her mom went to drugs and went off with her boyfriend leaving her alone. Letty had a similar situation but she had the Torettos so it was different. Mercy was crazy and had no parental supervision or advice or someone to help her make right choices.

When they arrived back at school it was almost over so Mercy decided to just go wait in her boyfriends car until he came out and Letty went back to the Torettos up to Dom's room that was pretty much her own since most of her things were in there. She changed into a dark blue wife beater Dom had in his drawer mostly to hide her belly ring and tattoo and also for comfort, Dom was already pissed so she didn't want to show him yet. She lied down on the bed watching TV and eventually she fell asleep. She woke up when she felt weight on top of her and when she opened her eyes Dom was straddling her petite body. He didn't look happy though.

''Where the hell were you all day?'', Dom Growled.

''Around.'', she shrugged knowing he was getting mad.

''Letty.'', he warned but she didn't say anything. He smirked mischievously and then grabbed her arms pinning them over her head tickling her

''Dom stop!'', Letty yelled through her laughter

''Tell me where you were!'', he demanded grinning somewhat and continued his torture.

''Dom ple- please!'', She cried trying to squirm out of his grasp.

''Not until you answer me!''

''I was with Mercy!'', he stopped and looked at her funny. If she was just with Mercedes then why wouldn't she tell him?

''Really?''

''Yeah, we ditched.''

''Why?''

''Got bored.''

''Did you kick Becky Trans ass?''

''Maybe..''

''Damn Letty! I told you to stay out of trouble!'', Dom sighed

''She was bullying Mia! I had to do something!'', Dom was suddenly angry with the Asian and understood why Letty did what she did.

''She what?''

''She was going on with shit but don't worry its handled.''

''I cant believe that! Why didn't Mia say anything?''

''Don't know, guess she's fine.''

Dom nodded still upset but decided to ask about it later, when his sexy girlfriend _wasn't_ beneath him. He leaned down and sucked on her neck making her moan quietly. He smirked and continued his hands starting to wander. As his hands slid up her shirt he felt something that wasn't aspose to be there and when he lifted her shirt and saw she had a belly button ring his mouth dropped and he glared.

''Ditched with Mercy, huh?'', he growled.

**TBC..**

**Please Review if you want me to continue!**

_**Peaches2421**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait...**

**Hope you like it! Dotty sexiness ahead! Read at your own risk.**

''I did ditch with Mercy.'', Letty tried to get him to calm down.

''Are you fucking crazy!? You ditched with Mercy so you could go get a piercing!?'', Dom growled running his hands over his face.

''Dom calm down, I like it! Don't you?'', she asked playfully smirking at him.

''I'm not going to calm down! I cant believe you went and did that without asking me! Or even telling me!'', Dom yelled without answering her question.

She glared up at him. ''_Asking_ you? I don't need your _permission_ to do anything!''

''You sure about that?'', he growled.

''Yeah.'', they stared intently at each other for a moment before Dom grasped her hands putting them over her head and leaning down and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands locked behind his neck and she smirked into the kiss. He slipped his hands up her shirt again this time stopping to play with the ring tugging it gently stopping when she hissed then traveled his hands up further till he reached her bra covered breast. She moaned slightly when he started sucking on her neck. She tore his shit over his head leaning back on her elbows. ''You still don't like it?''

He didn't respond instead he tore her shirt off and went for her bra but she stopped him. ''Tell me you like it, I know you do.'', she grinned.

''Its kinda hot.'', he admitted smiling down at her going to kiss her again. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and his hands unclipped her bra letting the straps slip down her arms and he threw it on the ground. He licked his lips and kissed down her neck across her collarbone and finally latched onto her nipple. She moaned and went for his belt buckle.

Mia gasped as she was pushing through clothing racks with her friend Amy. The top she had been looking for, for weeks was finally here! She grasped it to pull it off the rack but it was stopped by another hand. She looked up and on the other side was Becky Tran and her crew who looked just as surprised as her and Amy. ''Look who it is.'', Amy snickered looking at her friends. ''Little Mia shopping at a big girl store, how bout you run back home sweetie.''

Mia glared. ''Leave me alone Tran!'', and with that she turned on her heel and walked out of the store. Her and Amy walked to the other end of the mall and continued shopping, when they were done Amy started to walk home and Mia waited for Vince to pick her up. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and she saw Becky and her crew walking towards her. ''I thought I told you to go home bitch!'', Becky spat.

''What got nothing to say?'', Another girl named Shayla commented insultingly.

''She knows Leticia and Mercy aint here to help her.'', Becky snickered while the others laughed.

''Leave me alone! Im waiting for my ride!'', Mia snapped.

''Shut up you little whore! Your just a little bitch! Your the damn reason your brother dumped me!'', Becky screeched.

''That's not true! He dumped you because you were just a quick fuck to him, he never liked you and he got with someone who he actually loves and if this is what this is all about then you need to get the fuck over it! He will never like you! Leave me the hell alone Becky and find another guy to fuck and obsess over!'', Mia yelled loosing her temper surprising even herself, Mia was not someone who used foul language or yelled at people, she was calm and polite. However she had a Toretto temper and Becky and been after her for too long and it was starting to effect her greatly.

''You better shut the fuck up before I kick your good two shoe ass!'', Becky yelled advancing on her.

''Have fun but I hope you know what _you_ will be the one getting her ass kicked when my family hears about this!'', Mia threatened not knowing what else to do. Before Becky could do or say anything Vince pulled up and Mia hurriedly picked up her things and jumped in his car.

Back at the house Dom and Letty were still locked up into his room.

''God Letty..'' Dom moaned out as Letty continued to blow him. He gripped her hair tighter as he felt himself begin to climax. He had to refrain himself from thrusting into her mouth. She smirked and went faster until he finished. ''God baby that was amazing.'', Dom panted out pushing her onto her back kissing her. She was so turned on all she could think about were Dom's hands and what he was going to do to her. He unbuttoned her shorts and she was so distracted she forgot about her tattoo until she felt his hands stop and then he yelled out. ''What the FUCK is that!?'' he growled touching the bandage that covered her tattoo.

''Um...its.'', she stumbled almost laughing at his look of shock.

''I swear to god if you say what I think it is.'', he said slowly.

''You see... when I went to get my belly button pierced, I uh- got a little...um, tattoo.'', she said just as slowly.

''Oh my FUCKING GOD! You really are insane! Do you know what pop will say!? You do know that is PERMANANT! Right? Fuck Letty! Why didn't you at least tell me! I am so pissed right now I cannot even think!''

Letty almost laughed but held it in not wanting to piss him off more. ''Dom its not a big-''

''Yeah it is a big deal! My girlfriend just skipped school and went and got a tattoo without even telling me literally two hours ago without thinking about it!''

''I skip school all the time, so do you! Besides its sick! You will love it!'', she grinned.

He wouldn't talk for a while just stared at her and then he sighed reaching down and pulled her up to his chest hugging her tightly. ''I'm sorry, I just was not expecting that...at all.''

She snuggled into his bare chest her own naked breast brushing his skin and soon they were kissing again, he pushed her shorts down the rest of the way and ran his hands down her body. ''Can I see it?'', he said removing his mouth from her tit.

''Tomorrow night I can take the bandage off.'', she breathed.

He nodded and rubbed her pussy through the fabric of her thong and she moaned kissing him hard. He finally tore of her thong and flipped her over on her knees entering her from behind, even though Dom was still kinda upset about the whole thing he couldn't deny the fact that it was hot and that she really was badass and that turned him on. He fucked her hard and fast and neither could contain their moans. He was close and wanted to make sure she was too, he reached between them and rubbed her clit furiously before he felt her tighten around his dick and she came with a scream and he pulled out his cum landing on her ass.

An hour later they had showered and were changed lying on his bed. ''Next time you should come with me.'', she said softly snuggling into him.

''Next time!?'', he growled. ''Did you really just tell me next time!?''

''Yeah, we should get a tattoo together! I head you and Vince talking about it so I know you want one.''

''Fine but I aint getting no girly shit.'', he teased.

''Shut up.'', she grinned smacking his chest lightly. He leant down and kissed her softly.

''Pop will be home soon.''

''Yeah...'', she sighed almost asleep.

''We have to go down for dinner soon...''

''Um hmm.''

''We got to-''

''Dom shut up and go to bed!''

''Bossy.''

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! This is one of my first scenes like this but im getting better, any tips? Sorry for the wait...been busy.**

**Do you guys want some drama or cute fluff or family stuff? Do you want teen Brian?**

**Review!**

_**Peaches2421**_


	5. Chapter 5

***Please Read***

**Im back! (If you guys are still interested in reading) I am honestly so so sorry for the extremely long wait! I have been dealing with some medical and personal issues and I honestly lost passion to write. However now that I'm done school and I have improved mentally and physically I feel it's only fair to continue writing which is something I love doing! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Again sorry for the wait!**

**p.s. I have changed my username! (Formally Peaches2421)**

The team had pulled up to the races almost a half hour ago and somehow Dom already had Letty pissed off. She was leaning against her car with a pair of leather shorts and red fish net top showing off her black bra, the ensemble showed off both her belly ring and tattoo. Mercy was sat on the hood right by her wearing high-waisted jean shorts and a cropped jersey trying to calm her down some.

Letty ignored her friends reassuring words and glared at her boyfriend whose attention was on some blonde skank who had probably 100$ worth of makeup on her face and skirt so short it would be better as a belt. She whispered something to him and he grinned laughing lightly. He then turned to the other girl who was currently under his muscled arm. The busty Asian blushed and giggled when he kissed her cheek. Letty rolled her eyes at the trio and the surrounding girls who were trying to push past and get closer to the king of the streets hoping to get a chance with the fastest racer ignoring the fact he was taken.

"You know it don't mean anything girl, he's just frontin'.", Mercy tried.

"He don't need to be feelin' up anybody. I know he's just an attention whore but it still bothers me! I don't get why he always does this shit when he knows it pisses me off."

Mercy rolled her hazel eyes at her friends jealous antics, she knew that Dom only did it to get a reaction out Letty. "Just ignore it Let, he wants you to have a reaction like this!", she tried to explain but Letty was already pissed and it was too late to change her mind on the subject. This was not a new occurrence, Mercy had been in this situation multiple times before when she would play messenger owl between the two lovers. The same thing would happen, Dom would flirt with the skanks, Letty would complain and then run off with some guys to get back at him, Mercy would go and warn Dom that his behaviour may get him in trouble and he would spend the rest of the night trying to get her to forgive him and to go away from whatever buster she was with.

Letty gritted her teeth eyes still throwing daggers at her boyfriend who still had the blonde and busty Asian in each arm. She decided to get payback the best way she knew how, beat him at his own game. She had used this tactic multiple times before. flirting with other guys sent Dom's possessiveness to the roof and usually got him to stop flirting and turn his attention to Letty. Although some buster usually needed up with a bloody nose and a skank with a hand print on her cheek and some extensions pulled out, at the end of the night the couple would be together and all would be forgiven.

Letty looked around at the different guys at the races. A group of Asians surrounded Johnny Trans car, there were some Latinos over by Hector's crew who were mostly surrounded by girls. Some boys from the hood hung around the back mostly watching the races and getting girls. But none of that mattered because somewhere in the middle they all gathered watching the races, racing their rides, and checking out the sluts who prowled around in all areas looking for someone to take them home. Letty noticed a group of younger guys surrounding a blue Nissan GTR and black Honda civic. They must have been relatively new since she couldn't remember seeing them and being the queen of the streets you knew everyone someway.

She tapped Mercy's shoulder before pointing to the group and strutting over. Mercy huffed at the impending fight that would take place. "Letty! Letty wait!", she yelled jumping down stumbling on her wedged heels trying to catch up to her friend before she started World War III. Before she could yell out to her again Letty had made herself known to the group and they were grinning down at her not so discretely checking her out. Mercedes's hands dropped to her sides and she let out another huff before deciding to find her boyfriend making sure he wasn't up to the same antics Dom was.

Letty twirled her hair in one hand as the other stayed at her hip grinning up at the boys. She had to admit, they looked good. Two dark haired and a blonde, all decently fit and tan. They were a good few inches taller than her and all had a boyish charm to them. And by the surprised look on their faces when she was walking towards them they knew who she was. At first she was mostly just chatting with them, a few touches here and there, after few minutes she was leant up against the Nissan and two of them were beside her and the blonde was in front of her trapping her in. She liked them enough, they were funny and respected her space. The older dark haired one Justin had decided that her touching his arm for a few moments gave him a free pass to slip his arm over her shoulders. She glanced at him smirking but said nothing letting him know she was fine with it and he grinned cockily at his friends.

Mercedes decided Letty's game had went on long enough and kissed her boyfriends cheek then trotted over to Dom who seemingly was looking for his girlfriend seeing's as his arm had dropped from the Asians shoulder and was no longer paying attention to them. Mercy glared at the two girls closest to him before scowling up at Dom making him cock his eyebrow.

''Hi.'', she bit out.

''Hey.'', he smirked at her. ''What's wrong? Shouldn't you be over there with Dustin?"

''No, I was just over there actually.'', she snapped then smirked. ''Oh and just to let you know your _girlfriend_ is pissed right now and if you still want to have one you may want to go over and get those punks off her.'', Mercy replied icily before turning on her heel retreating back to her boyfriend and crew.

Dom's head snapped up instantly as the words tumbled out of the redheads lips. He knew how she got when she was pissed and did not want to be sleeping alone tonight. With his dad out of town and Mia at a friends he had been looking forward to some time alone with his Latina lover. His eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened when his eyes finally landed on the group taking in his girlfriend being surrounded and _touched _by some unknown guy. He took a deep breath before stomping over.

**TBC..**

**I promise not to let you guys wait so long this time! **

**Please Review! I don't mind constructive criticism! It helps! **

**Thanks to anyone who sticks around to read more! Love y'all! XOXO**


End file.
